Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to signal generation methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can determine a timing for generating a signal for an electronic device based on a movement state of the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, and other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, portable devices have network connectivity capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks at anytime and anywhere. The convenience and new functionalities advanced by modern technology have made these devices into necessities of life.
Furthermore, with the coming of IOT (Internet Of Things) generation, every device or object can connect to networks, and users can access and control these devices or objects via networks. The rapid development of IOT is fortunate that the underlying foundation of wireless network technology is already very mature. Electronic devices can readily connect with each other to perform related applications via wireless networks. Additionally, the BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) technology has solved the prohibitive power consumption issue caused by prolonged connections of electronic devices to wireless networks. For example, a beacon device is a low-cost wireless Bluetooth transmitter implemented with BLE technology, which can transmit Bluetooth signals via a wireless network for a long time. A mobile phone implemented with BLE technology can wirelessly seek Bluetooth signals to discover corresponding beacon device.
Currently, a large amount of innovative applications are developed using beacon devices. Since these devices always have a small and exquisite design, the applications face a common problem in which users frequently toy with these devices, thus causing these devices to be lost. Additionally, when users overly toy with these devices, function misjudgments of these devices may be increased, and system resources, such as power of these devices may be over consumed.